


Cross roads

by Laurasline



Series: Liminalties [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sense8 (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cluster As Family, Comic Book Science, Endangered Species, Magic, Mention of human experimentation, OCs - Freeform, Recovery, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel, homo sensorium, xover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasline/pseuds/Laurasline
Summary: Mutations appear all the time in living species. It could be useless, it could be dangerous and deadly. It could create Quirks. It could distinct you from the current homo sapiens. And if this mutation is help by others factors ?You obtain one big headache of seven teens trying to find themselves and each other while fighting their world.Or Izuku is part of a cluster but it's not a normal one.





	1. Crash and Burn

Some people in the twenty-two century area stated that their world, their mundane civilized world, began with an illuminated baby. 

They don’t talk about what happen to him, or the others that follow. This woman with icy hands, or this telekinesis man reading manga with his super ability… or quirk. 

They don’t talk about it, and they don’t think about it either. 

The fact, is, that it all began with a baby, like all the great legends did. Fiction, truth, lie, whatever. The baby made of light change the world, before even his second cry. 

Nowadays, the world counted 80% of quirk people, and the number was growing, letting the ‘quirkless’ in the dirt like the forgotten dirty glove on the pavement to a new, shiny pair. Society changes, rules changes, peoples do not. 

Social norm was to "have a quirk", law said "don’t use it in public place" and the world continues to turn in bloody massacre of the old and forgotten. 

At fourteen, Izuku had know that, that he was a relic soon to be forgotten by his pairs. “That’s quirkless dude? Nope, no idea where he is. Maybe under a bridge." "Who ?" "Ah… Mido… Er…" "That fucking _useless _bitch!" "There was someone like that in my class, isn’t it?" "Er… I know… Midawa ? Bidowa? Something likes that, yeah...”__

__He could already hear them, when the door closed before Kacchan departing words._ _

_Deku _. Isn’t it?_ _

__

__

__At fourteen, Izuku had trembling hands and haunting eyes. His figure was small, smaller than it should and even smaller when someone glanced at him._ _

__Could they see? Could they see how useless he was? How small and utterly inferior?_ _

_Quirkless._

__

__

____

____

__Isn’t it?_ _

__At fourteen, Izuku had a dream that shattered under the sun and on a nameless rooftop. There were explosions, somewhere, shaking the ground and pulsing at his feet. He could even see then, after a glance._ _

_What’s the point?_

____

____

__His hands were shaking and he couldn’t breath and the sun was shining. A beautiful day._ _

__Waste on him._ _

__He wasn’t useless. He had the second biggest scores at his school. Quirkless unemployment was near the ninety nine percent._ _

__Facts. He should just listen to the facts. Facts that he wrote himself in diaries for the future. A shattered future. A useless future._ _

__Breathe._ _

__Hope for a quirk in his new life._ _

__Isn’t it?_ _

__His hands were shaking and he still couldn’t breathe. What a waste, he couldn’t even get his automatic vital functions to respond to him. The sun was burning and somewhere, he thought of a goddess who hides in a cave to cry._ _

__She should have stay hidden, her and that baby._ _

__His hope was more shattered than he thought if he believes that. But then, Kacchan could be on something if even All Might agreed._ _

__His hands were shaking but not his feet._ _

__Hope. For a new life._ _

__“Not today.”__

____

____

__The words stopped him and his heart. Next to him, to the rallying, was a girl, a stranger. Blond and blue eyes solemn and wise. In a white hospital tunic._ _

__“Not today,” she said, toneless but strong. Like an important and emotional song that you repeat for so long it just... echo._ _

__And then, she was on a table, strap on it with ugly leathers. Her golden brown hairs were spread on the cold metal like a halo. She had dried tears on her face but her eyes were dull like a fish, empty and fixed and like a black hole._ _

__There was a saw next to her head, Izuku realizes._ _

__The kind of circular saw that surgeon used in documentary. Or in that horror movie Izuku stumbled on when ten. And to keep the theme, an old man enters the room, face in shadow but glittering glasses perched on the edge of his nose. He had a fin mouth, stretch finer by the expression and a big nose._ _

__“Not today,” the girl repeated but she was next Izuku while her body was still strapped on the table._ _

__“Oh my god,” whispered Izuku, dread becoming to bloom in his stomach as the man walk calmly to them. To the girl._ _

__He was trying to not smile. Izuku could see it, the twitching at the corner of his lips._ _

__He… wants to be sick._ _

__That was the worst._ _

__And the girl walks in front of him, catching his eyes. “Not today.” And Izuku was at the rooftop again, explosions in the neighborhood and screams far away. Izuku hears them but they… didn’t registered._ _

__A line of blood was stretching just above her brow. It opens a centimeter, painting her face in red and falling hairs. She falls to the side. Izuku realizes he was falling too. Together._ _

__“He’s hurting me,” she says. And it was terrible. She just… facts. Facts were terrible and Izuku sobs…_ _

__… feels the saw opening his cranium and the man with round glasses and empty eyes and twitching lips and the pavement approaching._ _

__“Not today,” she says as her cranium pop with a hollow sound like his nightmares._ _

__“Hope for a new life,” he hears Bakugou before knowing pain and no more._ _

__-_ _

__Izuku wakes with chemicals on his breath and blurring noises in his ears._ _

__The room was dark, with many beds and electrics lights low, casting haunting shadows. There were beeping. Lights of red and blue and yellow. Monitors, his mind supplies. All of the beds were occupied. Figures around them, between the beds, around the screens, behind glasses…_ _

__He… he was just. Floating. Heavy and with phantom leathers straps on his wrists and dull empty eyes in his mind._ _

__He starts. No. No. NONONO _NO _. But the saw and-_ _ __

__

__

__-the man with a paint red mouth and yellowed teeth, a bloody bat on his shoulder, resting. The world was pain but his mother was crying and the cords were slipping from his bloody and broken fingers and the bomb was beeping and he laughs and swears and the-_ _

__-blinding lights of the trunk was just there. A sentence, study in a boring day. Deer in the headlights. Her mother grips on her hand and chants of prayers in the old tongue and the trunk was just there and the lights blind her and she was screaming and the horn-_ _

__-startles him and he draws back, with all the others kids in his town and the Numbu was there, breaking walls like they were papers or grass and the warriors had starts the war chant, electrics power rushing and smelling like burning skin but the mist smells like putrid, ten millions decaying corpses and-_ _

__-the green lighting light of the spell was coming and Cedric’s hand was cold and there were chaos around him, dark shapes of enemies and the hissing from Nagini and the soft light from the cup just a shy away from his grip and he was-_ _

__-glancing at the windows, waiting for her father. Her aunt was in the next room, calling some friends or maybe her granddad. The cloud was fast, and the light faster. in less than a second, the house in front of the window was in dust and the roof of her home was wrenched and she was crying and the heavy wall was crashing and Mia and the phone-_ _

__-were screaming and they were hits and she was typing away at the computer in front of her, acceding confidential secrets and pulling them in the dark web for a future as dark as her childhood is and she saw the keys breaking and the numbers launching and-_ _

__-the pavement before crashing on it._ _

__A sharp sting in his shoulder and a burning in his vein and a numbing veil on his mind._ _

__Izuku sleeps._ _

__-_ _

__The doctor was the one who confront him after the first week of his wake. Apparently, he was in observation for suicidal risk and the way he salivates so much is an aftereffect of the heavy medication._ _

__That and the way he feels so fine, for someone who dives to the pavement after having a meltdown after a terrible day… or month… let’s go by years. Oh, and having disturbing hallucinations since that day._ _

__“This… kinda suck,” says the brown hair kid hallucination that was with him since the doctor said “suicide”._ _

__Izuku ignores him. Him and the bruises he had on his face, arms and neck. Izuku was in a similar condition after all. Maybe even worse._ _

__“We are going to cut down the pain drugs again,” the doctor continues, severe with his sharps angles of his face. He must have a reinforcing quirk, for the way his bones structures were. “Since you don’t use the boluses we could give you.” He makes a face, like a disappointing teachers or maybe a pitying one. “But if the pain became unbearable, please, use them. Just push the button,” he stresses like Izuku didn’t know the information already after the five times he said it._ _

__“I feel fine,” Izuku answers instead. His voice wobbles a little but it was the truth._ _

__Sure, he hurts, but it wasn’t that unbearable. Compare of the splitting headache at least. Izuku knows that the painkillers wouldn’t affect it, he tried the first day he awake, anyway. The pains from the surgery and his broken bones were a nice distraction._ _

__Beside, the drugs were giving him nausea and vomiting while lying was bad. Drowning in your vomit kind of bad._ _

__The doctor makes the face again, like he wishes Izuku hadn’t said that. “I made you an appointment with a psychiatrist. Even if you feel… fine, talk to him.”_ _

__Izuku says nothing and lets the doctor continues when he realizes that Izuku wouldn’t answer. Instead, he eyes the other boy that circles the room._ _

__He wasn’t in the cold room with beeping machine anymore. They move him three days ago in another ward, with more lights and warmer. He wasn’t alone, two others persons were with him. One was asleep and the other didn’t have any legs left. The doctor had say he wouldn’t have a room alone, even if he was a minor. Suicide watch and all._ _

__“I just saw a fish head girl,” the boy says to himself. “In nurse scrubs. What the hell?”_ _

__Izuku doesn’t respond. The doctor was drowning him with details again. And recommendations. And that his mother wanting to see him but if he doesn’t then-_ _

__“Why wouldn’t I saw her!?!” Izuku cuts. His tone was rude and he definitively should apologies but…_ _

__But it was his mom! She was alone and he tries to kill himself – well, just think about it, the falling from the building had been an accident – and he…_ _

__He wants his mom!_ _

__“Err, in some circumstances…” the doctor tries…_ _

__“The sheets said you have burns and old broken bones. They apparently think your mother beats you,” the boy says, hovering next to the doctor. “How can I read that? It’s not alphabet…”_ _

__Izuku chokes. He doesn’t feel particularly offend or horrify – his mind was too heavy – but that was just the drugs. Just feelings was indicating how… absurd the situation feels for him._ _

__His mom had always loves him, he doesn’t doubt that. She showers him with it, caresses his hairs, kisses his brow and smiles and…_ _

__How could anyone _think _-_ _ __

__

__

__His mom!_ _

__He wants his mom!_ _

__“I want my mom!” screams Izuku and that hurts so much that he coughs and chokes and cries and the beeping machines skyrocket in a way that tells warning, his vitals destabilizing and-_ _

__-_ _

__The doctor apologies, to his mom and to him._ _

__“You just tryed to protect my boy,” his mom smiles and it wasn’t her smile. This one was ugly, pain and horror and despair all in front of it. Broken._ _

__She looks like she gains ten years in a week._ _

__“I thank you for that,” she continues and the doctor looks like the biggest scum on earth, for he splutters more apologies and bows low._ _

__That he should. His mom was an angel._ _

__When the doctor lets them, red face and drooping angles, his mom turns to him._ _

__Izuku smiles to her, a point of happiness piercing the fog on his mind and tries to reach her. He couldn’t, he had straps on him because he pulls his staples when trying to make a break off the bed. He didn’t remember that and apparently he was mumbling in English – of all the things – while doing it. It had the unfortunate effect to hallucinate of a saw and a girl with an exposed cranium and the psychiatrist promises him to push for the remove of them._ _

__But his mom didn’t take his wiggling hand. Instead, she shakes, hands flying to her face and –and Izuku gave a pain gasp – she crumbles and she cries where she was and Izuku flays and maybe punch the call button and the pain drugs button because before he knows it, he was floating away with big pines around him and the nurse entering the room was franticly trying to calm his mom._ _

__That… had been a mess._ _

__-_ _

__His mom comes back the day after… maybe. Izuku hadn’t had the best of tracking time with all the drugs and the hospital organization._ _

__She looks calmer. She doesn’t crumble at least._ _

__But the way she looks at him was definitely hurtful, and if Izuku could pierce the fog, than he would feel horribly._ _

__“Izuku,” she calls, and it was frail and broken with too much sobs in it. But she takes his wiggling hand in hers and she caresses his face like he was the most precious and fragile thing ever. “My baby.” She chocks and tears flow again._ _

__But she smiles at Izuku like he was her sun and maybe he was, she told him so in the past._ _

__“I. I’m so glad,” she says between sobs wracking her frame. “I’m so glad. My baby. My little boy.”_ _

__“Loves you mom,” Izuku says._ _

__His mom green eyes shines and he remembers a trunk lights and screams._ _

__“MOM!”_ _

__-_ _

__His reactions were fractious, unruly. While he becomes more aware off himself, of his situation…_ _

__He realizes how… how a mess he was._ _

__He hadn’t slept without drugs in weeks, nightmares wrecks him days and nights. He couldn’t eat on his own, nausea and disgusts filled him and they put a tube inside his nose till the stomach to give him nutriments. His mind… his mind was a landmine._ _

__The psychiatrist could told him how amazing his recovery was, how his resilience works wonderfully… but Izuku just saw the nightmares and the visions and the how broken he was._ _

__He cries all the time. He rages, he screams, he despairs. He reaches for his mom but was enable to look at her eyes without seeing the trunk and the broken body of a stranger. He sees bloods on his hands daily, and dirt and deaths. He breaks mirrors and glasses and sees shadows in the corner._ _

__He hates it. He hates how violent he became. How he tears off tubes from his nose, his veins, how he screams at the hospital personnel, how he crumbles in his mother’s arms like he was…._ _

__He was broken._ _

__He was shards, millions of them and not all of them his._ _

__He takes notes, scribbling thoughts and theories on tearing pieces of papers, of notebooks his mother brings him when she recognizes what he was doing._ _

__He analyzes. He put the work he used to put on heroism to himself. He draws patterns, lists._ _

__His hallucinations. His hallucinations wasn’t normal. When people dissociate or create new personality to protect themselves… well. He has symptoms. The truth is, he wasn’t the only one._ _

__The black hair one, the one who had bruises and scars, he has truth issues too. He wasn’t stable, nor logical. He had a bird, white as snow and from a specie that died two centuries ago. He learns magic in a stone castle and floating stairs. Izuku couldn’t have made that up._ _

__So it means something else._ _

__The girl with brown skin and slanted eyes evolves in a ship, a space ship to be specific. She crossed suns and nebula and speaks with aliens that was more or less humanoid. She practices archery in her spare time, when she didn’t explore planets with her friends. The blond girl and the green skin boy were friends, maybe. She never say much about her life but she loves taking Izuku with her when she need to repair something outside._ _

__Space technology was abandoned less than two century ago. Izuku looks up the science and the theory. All were possible, if obsolete, in her universe. Izuku could be called a professional of space sciences with all her demonstrations. The bloggers and different scientists around the world definitely think so._ _

__So it was something else._ _

__The girl that apply make up like it was war paint was direct and full of assurance like Izuku could just dream off. She didn’t have quirk, or alters like her friends in school. But she can run on heels and pack a mean right hook and she was a queen like those old protagonists in American TV. Her news spoke of war and terrorist attacks, of news quirks users that destroy the world, of human experimentations. Izuku searched old articles and retraced all the stories she heard about. It happened eighty years ago._ _

__So Izuku switched methods and note books._ _

__The boy with dark skin that reflects the gleaming sun hadn’t had any news broadcasts. He lived in a tribe, hidden. Sometime a stranger came to him and the survivors, dressed in three centuries old clothing – so old that Izuku didn’t recognize them, but the dark hair boy did. He practiced rites and magic too. The girl around the stars watches his sky and Izuku pierce the clues together. It was really three centuries ago._ _

__So Izuku highlight Time Travel method and breath shakily._ _

__The last boy was… not really there. Izuku didn’t saw him often alone. But the little he saw manages to freeze him to the bones. To be fair, the boy was brain dead and scary. Izuku let Stars girl act like his guardian angel, and try to find these ‘assassins’ around the Arabic castle._ _

__So Izuku begin a new notebook._ _

__The last of the hallucinations that weren’t was a girl. Maybe. She doesn’t speak, she doesn’t listen. She just taps away codes on her keyboard, pulling firewall or tearing them down. She was barely human, more like an AI._ _

__But she was the one that reach him first._ _

__-_ _

__It was an old email, the kind that had disappear for the news social network._ _

__“Came to me when you have it,” it says._ _

__It wasn’t sign._ _

__“Like a bottle in the sea,” Stars Girl grins, looking at the screen with him. In a blink, she was gone._ _

__Izuku opens the user contact, find it obsolete from fifty years ago. And… well._ _

__He closes his eyes. Analyzing his hallucination mean highlighting patterns and there was just one person who live for the informatics and have technology from fifty years ago._ _

__He imagines smooth keys, polishes from use. The ventilation, an icy breeze that smell plastic but that never chases the heat from the towers. Loud neighbors, violent insults, and the sensation of being empty._ _

__He opens his eyes in a dark room with screens everywhere and a small body in a wheelchair. She hadn’t change much._ _

__“Hi,” he says aloud. It was the first time he speaks to her. “You ask for me?”_ _

__The first screen had a mail application opens, flashing the message just send._ _

__Weird but interesting. He makes a note in his book._ _

__“Instant communication,” the girl states. She taps the keyword without tapping anything then turns around. “I’m beginning to think I’m not this crazy.”_ _

__Izuku tries to smile. “I have notes for that, if you want.”_ _

__She nods. “Yes, I notice you record everything manually.” She purses her pale lips. “I create a cloud with mine… founding. Could I access your computer? I want to verify something.”_ _

__Like that, they were in Izuku hospital room. The men with him were getting a coffee with some visitors. The one without legs was in physiotherapy. In thirty minutes it will be Izuku turns._ _

__“I don’t have a computer,” Izuku tells her when she rolls to him._ _

__“Your phone will suffice.” He didn’t have Internet either – his mom had to make some sacrifices for his hospital bill. But the girl just puffs, taps a code or twenty and in a notification, she surfs away online._ _

__“Did you hack the hospital wifi?” Izuku asks a little anxiously._ _

__She smiles. “No, I hack the satellite.”_ _

__Oh._ _

__Well._ _

__-_ _

__Star Girl brings the Zombie Boy with her during his physiotherapy, like always. It didn’t do much – the guy was more fit than the therapist – but it actually helps Izuku. Sometime, he felt like Zombie Boy was the one in the brace while he watched._ _

__“Limbic connection,” AI Girl mutters, pulling files upon files to his face. “I didn’t read all of that. It doesn’t speak to me.”_ _

__But it speaks to Izuku. He never knows his quirk research could make him develop scientific language. Or English._ _

__“That’s actually the connection,” he finds while Zombie boy stretches. “By All Might! We can transfers knowledge and abilities and…”_ _

__And it wasn’t a quirk, not really. But the papers debate that the mutation of the… sensate genome could have create or mutate to the quirk factor._ _

__The therapist gushes about Izuku wonderful progress. Except Izuku was next to him all the time._ _

__“…And it doesn’t just transfer that, isn’t it,” Star girl continues._ _

__Izuku and AI girl nod._ _

__-_ _

__“Oh! Hey, thanks for the other day!” exclaims Glasses Boy when Izuku and the others appear to them._ _

__“For what?” asks Star Girl._ _

__The boy, a new cut on his cheek, grins. “This guy always appear when I’m in a dark spot. A real hero! I could do without the bodies count but, hey, I’m alive.”_ _

__“Not for long if you continue this vendetta,” the dark boy that Izuku hadn’t speak to yet._ _

__“Look, they will kill me at Hogward anyway. Maybe more easily if the previous years had to go by. Let me have a little freedom before I eat the dirt, would you?”_ _

__“How about not,” Queen girl speaks up. “What is this about? Are we finally having a reunion about…” she makes a gesture around the group. “Don’t touch the dye, sugar.”_ _

__Glasses boy makes face like it really pain him but let the tresses be._ _

__Izuku counts seven people with himself. According to the scientific research, they were a big cluster, but not the bigger._ _

__He could also smell the dye, rotten grapes like, blood and dump. It was a terrible contrast with the antiseptic smell from the hospital._ _

__“First thing first!” Star Girl exclaims while standing in front of them. “I’m Lian! Lian Harper! Nice to meet you all!”_ _

__They all know each other name… maybe. Izuku had heard them, but never use them. He didn’t even dare to write them in his notes. It would have feel real._ _

__“You’re the one that shoot that beast for me,” the tallest of them guy smiles at her. It was warm and calm. Izuku feels his smile stretching._ _

__“That thing that vomit mist? Sure, man! Anytime,” Liam tells him, radiant like the stars Izuku see from her eyes._ _

__“I’m Harry, just Harry,” the glasses guy continues. His smile was genuine but off too. “Sorry for the nurses, Izuku! I was in a bad spot and you too.”_ _

__Ah. The breaking stiches and the violent act._ _

__“You’re always in a bad spot, Harry,” grumbles the Queen, whipping her tresses from her shoulder. “I’m Whaitiri.” She didn’t bother to smile and crosses her arms. Izuku eyes bulges at the muscles._ _

__“I’m Izuku,” he stammers, “Midorya Izuku. Groupe 0… ah. Er..”_ _

__“Japanese,” Lei deadpans, “I’m Lei.”_ _

__“Aren,” the tall guy tells them after. “Can he talks?” he asks to the silent guy. The one who had apparently create a bodies count with Harry and that Lian always put in Izuku therapy lessons. He will think about it after this reunion._ _

__She made a vague movement. “Not really. Not yet, actually. It will come along. When I was five, he has babysat me.”_ _

__Izuku blinks. He wasn’t the only one take aback, thankfully. His mind was blank and he had no idea how to talk after this._ _

__“There’re something wrong with this,” Whaitiri manages after a moment. “I have no idea of what, though.”_ _

__“The tense, I think,” Aren tries._ _

__Harry laughs. “Time problem? To bad, mate!”_ _

__“Right!” Lian exclaims while taking his hands. One of them was bandage. “It always gave me an headache! I wasn’t sure he was my uncle at first but his story is how he described it to me!” She stops. “How he will describe it to me?”_ _

__“Don’t sweat to much.” Harry squeezes her hands. “Time is an headache on a good day! Also, a little dangerous.”_ _

__“Like Hermione warning dangerous?” she asks._ _

__Harry eyes bulge. “You know about Sirius’ escape?”_ _

__“You, er, well. Jason told me this story about a Harry and his friend melding with time.”_ _

__“Headache, indeed,” Aren speaks with such a serious that made Izuku laughs._ _

__“It mean that your theory was right, Izuku” Lei tells him. On her side, she was pulling theories and physic studies in the Cloud. It was strange to saw her pulling them in when he already read them._ _

__Izuku smiles wobbly. “It was your theory too. You have sent the mail.”_ _

__Lei stops tapping briefly. “I have.” Then she frowns. “Now that we are all here, could the bastard that put an bird without wings on my laps shows himself?”_ _

__-_ _

__“It’s… a little scary,” Harry tells him one evening. On the run and without contact with his friends, he socializes with… well. His cluster. More than he had before._ _

__This evening, he was reading Izuku notebooks._ _

__“What?” Izuku asks, already having flashback of explosions and cruel red eyes._ _

__“It’s like reading Hermione essays. So much information crams in little space.” He waves the book. “Aren’t you anxious someone read it?”_ _

__Izuku stops breathing._ _

__He… wasn’t? Nobody had been interest in reading his notes, just Kacchan and it was for mocking him after._ _

__“I’m maybe paranoid,” Harry shrugs. “But during Whaitiri‘s time… and mine, human experiments and sensate experiments were the mood.”_ _

__“There’re too much quirks that modify the body to find me different,” Izuku manages. His mouth taste like ash and bile. His mind sweeps across the files from Lei, confidential, not all of them official, but a lot. And the practice._ _

__“But every one knows you’re quirkless?”_ _

__Lian and Jason appear. “What’s happening?” she asks. She must have feel Izuku panic._ _

__He didn’t know for Jason, the boy doesn’t feel anything._ _

__This night, the cluster hacks and falsify Izuku medical history._ _

__-_ _

__Lei situation wasn’t okay. She was in a mob, one that Izuku knows will be decimate by another one in three years._ _

__There were no data on her at his area._ _

__Then again, their cluster didn’t have many histories. The person who had a more complete record was Whaitiri – Lei had found her this morning – and it had mark she disappear at 23 and no body had been found. Jason shows that his death had been at 14 years old. Lian, at nine years old. Harry records were a nightmare. He disappears at 11, came back at 16 for a bus ticket and his body was found at 17 years old._ _

__“That’s… not normal,” Izuku had gasped._ _

__It was scary. More than scary._ _

__All the friends he had… were long time dead._ _

__He weeps._ _

__-_ _

__Izuku was completely discharge from the hospital three months before UA exams. He didn’t even think about it. Harry was in a tight spot again, as was Jason and Lian._ _

__He couldn’t do anything for Jason, though. The boy had been drown in a magical pit and was currently in a rage at a hotel. Izuku was sitting next to him, trying to comfort him with Aren. Jason wasn’t seeing them._ _

__Lian and Harry were fighting for their life. Death Eaters and smugglers respectively. Whaitiri and Lei were with them, trying to guide them and shouting warning._ _

__It was a mess and Izuku was replying the records in his mind. Harry was 14, like him, he had to be alive to take that ticket. He wouldn’t die. And Jason had babysat Lian! He had told her stories about the clusters, on the clusters. But Lian?_ _

__“Hang on, Jason-kun, hang on…” Izuku cries. “You have too.”_ _

__-_ _

__Lian takes the Jason’s news poorly when she finally gets away from the space battle._ _

__“What do you mean, he can’t see us!” She screams and she rages and tries to hug the boy. She passes through, like all of them._ _

__“His connection… the green pit had altered it,” Izuku hears himself say. His voice sound dead._ _

__Aren was searching with his tribe, records on green water that resurrect people and heal them._ _

__Harry was unconscious and the thought was frightening. Even asleep, they could join each other._ _

__It didn’t stop. The week after Jason’s drowning, they stop reaching him._ _

__-_ _

__“Death Eaters and now assassin’s,” Harry hiss when he wakes. He was hiding again. “At least, those wankers won’t try to search me in Orient.”_ _

__“I’m sorry, Harry-kun,” Izuku stammers._ _

__The boy shrugs. “No way. I’m the nearer from Jason’s time and… Lian I guess,. It’s normal.”_ _

__“You’re five years apart from Jason-kun. It means he is still at Gotham from Lian-chan’s story,” Izuku reasons. “If you find the pit and takes a sample, maybe I can…”_ _

__“I know. I will find the pit. No worries!”_ _

__“He’s going to die,” Whaitiri said unhelpfully behind Izuku. Harry pulls his tongue at her._ _

__-_ _

__“Izuku…”_ _

__Izuku startles. Wasn’t his mom at work…?_ _

__“Izuku, did you speak to me?”_ _

__He blushes and stammers and panic and-_ _

__“No, mom,” Whaitiri smiles. “Just speaking to myself.”_ _

__“All Might’s holly sweaters,” Izuku breaths._ _

__“That’s… cute.”_ _

__-_ _

__Aren comes to Izuku rarely but when he does, Izuku found himself in love with magic. Harry’s magic was full of murderers and violence but Aren? Aren takes them to a bonfire and dances. He shows them rituals and makes them listen stories._ _

__Aren’s tribe, or the survivors, welcome them, call them gifts and learn their names._ _

__In middle a savannah, Izuku founds himself a place than wasn’t in Musutafu._ _

__-_ _

__“Lian isn’t in her time line,” Lei discovers in wonder._ _

__“No, the league I’m part of is after Izuku… maybe a millennia after?” Lian counts._ _

__Izuku frowns. “Harry had speak about time travel…”_ _

__“Wizards time travel method are attach to Earth flows… it’s limited and dangerous,” Aren told them after._ _

__“I will hunt on alien technologies, Lian promises._ _

__-_ _

__“The game, is on,” Harry and Whaitiri announces when the cluster regroups._ _

__“Sherlock Holmes,” Lian translates to Izuku._ _


	2. Stop sassing heroes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku dispairs at Harry and worry. Harry is a sassy little shit. Lei just want some logic and some more plots and problems are on the way ! (I hope).

Living as a sensate was… something else. 

Where Izuku had always been alone, feels like the third, wonky unwanted wheel, now he was part of a group. A cluster, a family. 

Where Izuku had just his mother's affection and Kacchan's disdain, now he had six other peoples connect to him. Well. Five, and one in work. 

He couldn’t be happier. 

Or that what he tells himself when the news broadcast Hero and UA disasters. His mother was glad Izuku wasn’t in the mess – he was taking correspondences courses at home – but his eyes track Kacchan and All Might and all the heroes he loves. 

The Villain League was terrifying. 

So was the Assassin’s league and if the Villain League was out of reach, Harry and Jason need him. 

“It will all work out,” Lian says to him. She was in hyperspace and so, she was accompanying Izuku in Tokyo to work out some administration papers in the USA embassy. His phone was replaying Kacchan’s fight for the fiftieth time. He didn’t know what she means by that. “He wouldn’t know about the cluster if it hadn’t work out.” 

Izuku hums, reading the biology sheets in hands, video not forgotten but too distracting. He wouldn’t remember a thing but…-

The train lurches and-

“Watch out!” screams Lian, already pulling Izuku in safety. There was hero in a grasp of a monster and- 

“How can he survives with an exposed brain!?!” shrieks Izuku, scrambling on his feet and far, far away from the-

The what? 

“Really Izuku!?!” Lian snaps she was helping a mom to evacuate with her kid so she was utilizing Izuku body. 

“Not magical,” Harry calls from his right. 

“No data,” Lei adds. “But maybe in your time?...”

“It’s killing him!” Izuku shouts running-

Lian steps up. “Stand back! Everyone, calls out ! Let me-“

She backflips and kicks. The hero grunts and falls but he was still breathing so Lian kicks again and again and punches-

“Pole!” yells Harry and with a scream, the monster was bisect and- 

Izuku was falling? 

“Fuck!” Lian yelps. “Izuku-, grabs!” 

“What’s happening!” Whaitiri calls, falling with them. “Why are we-“

“My turn,” Harry hisses. “Everyone helps!” 

Somehow, the wizard catches another pole and swings on it and he was falling again but this time again he grabs and-

“Izuku! Izuku stops screaming!” 

“He will fall unconscious and-“

“Breath Izuku!” 

He was falling! There were explosion and the girl in white had her cranium pops and- 

“BREATHE!” 

And he was on a rooftop. 

What?

“Oh my god,” whisperes Whaitiri. 

“Merlin’s balls…” 

“She calls us her children?” asks Lei. 

But there were still explosions and fire and horrid black smokes and Izuku's mind was still near the edge and he was falling and there was a girl and a man and he was pooping open her brain and- 

He runs. 

\- 

He comes back to himself in a hospital and everything hurts- 

He had nausea and blue eyes calling him- 

“Sarah…”

“You’re awake?” 

Izuku opens his eyes. 

A hospital, but not one he knows. There was a boy with him, with blue hairs and glasses. 

“Wha-“

“Izuku!” screams Lian before she disappears and reappears with the other. 

Aren grabs his shoulder like he would disappear without anchor and Whaitiri was gripping at his arms. They were trembling, tightening their grips and relaxing and hesitating – Lian screams and paces and calls him names. There was tears track on her cheeks… Harry takes his hand but his head was lowered and… Lei take his face. 

“Never. Do. That. Again!” she hisses. 

Izuku blinks. 

“Hey! Are you well?” The boy calls again but frantic and anxious and making weird motions with his hands -

“Wha-what happen?” Izuku manages to ask. To the boy. To the others… he doesn’t know.

The stranger gives him a look but Lian puts herself in his vision. She's… a mess. Furious. And in underwear. 

“You flip!” she yells. “I mess up and we fell and then you!” She screams, hands flying and flapping. She looks like a duck. 

“You didn’t respond,” Aren tells him more calmly, grabbing his attention. “We were still… with you but you didn’t respond and you run and-“

“It was like Jason,” Whaitiri whispers. 

They fell silent and Izuku takes a moment before hearing a voice. The boy voice. He was babbling something about responsibility, hero and some killer. Izuku wasn’t even trying to follow. Harry was still silent. 

“There were others monsters,” Whaitiri continues. “Lian and Harry took care of your body safety…”

“You were running and you enters an alley were the boy was going to be cut by a psycho!” snarls Lian, pulling at her hairs. “We barely manages to-“ she screams an incoherent sound. 

“He cut you bad,” Harry whispers. His grip tightens. “Real bad. We couldn’t- You fell unconscious and then- We couldn’t be there!” 

Izuku wasn’t a survivor like Harry and his pursuers. He never fights zombies and dark Lords. He wasn’t a hero like Lian, who could take aliens like breathing and be awesome. He wasn’t Jason who could survive even brain dead in the worst city of America at the time. He wasn’t Aren that have dangerous creatures around his tribe and knows dancing fights. Hell, he wasn’t Whaitiri that uses lipstick like a machete and high heels like swords. 

He was like Lei, all soft muscles and all brains. 

“I…” 

He gulps. It was hard to shallow. 

“I’m…”

The door of the room opens to a man with a dog head. The sight was so strange than even Lian stops pacing. 

“Oh, hell. I love your period area,” she gushes, hands making grabbing motion. 

Whaitiri frowns her nose. 

“Iiada-kun!” 

A man in blue – Manual Izuku recognizes – rushes to the blue hair boy. Izuku blinks again before eyeing the… dogman? 

“Chief of the Hosu police precinct?” Lian repeats after the hero. “Speak about a long title.”

“It’s not that bad,” Harry mumbles. “COHPP? It would read like Cop. You could work with that.”

Lei frowns. “What are you on?” 

Aren sights. 

Izuku bows immediately, earning a scoff from Lei. 

“Don’t worry,” the policeman waves. “You had quite the ruff yesterday after all.”

“… Did he say ruff?” Whaitiri asks, lips twitching. 

Lian grins. “He does.”

“I’m so ground,” Izuku whispers. 

The others… well. The not-cluster peoples looks at him. The cluster laughs hysterically. 

“Mama-chan will never let you out again,” agrees Lei. 

“Ah, so you know what you did was illegal and dangerous,” the policeman nods. “A civilian, more than a hero student, shouldn’t even think about what you did.”

Ah. That. He … was. Doom. 

“No.” 

Arg. He glances at Whaitiri and she smiles. 

“No, I’m not speaking about that,” she continues with Izuku’s voice.

The others frown, taken aback. 

“The last thing I remember was the… falling.” Izuku stutters, the weightless feeling and the popping and-

“After… well. I wasn’t conscious about my action,” Whaitiri says rapidly. “I’m still going to be ground, though. Mom… she’s really anxious.”

“She is anxious personify,” Aren agrees. 

Lian sits at Izuku feet. “Truth.”

“You weren’t…” Manual chocks. “What? But!” 

“You knock out the Heroes Killer!” yells the boy. 

The hero… Izuku gasps. He frantically asks Lian with his eyes. 

“Lame name?” she offers. 

Izuku breathes. “S-sorry?” 

Manual and the boy – hero student? – were gaping at him, silently. Like fishes. Manual even has a fin, Harry supplies. But the policeman… 

“Interesting. Where did you fall from?” 

Uh. “The… the train,” he gulps. “I was…” He shrugs helplessly. 

“I was going to Tokyo,” Whaitiri finishes. “For school.”

The man woofs – to Lian delight. “Really.”

“I’m taking correspondence courses in the United State,” Whaitiri adds. 

“All Might Smash,” Izuku breathes. “I lost my papers!” 

“I’m sure we can explain that incident,” the man reassures. “For now, we will need your name and phone… I’m sure your mother is waiting for you.” 

“You don’t… she hadn’t contact you?” asks Lian.

“There had been many victims in the attack. We are still broadcasting pictures for the families…”

Harry tightens his grips on Izuku again. 

“Right,” Izuku croaks before giving his information. 

-

Iiada was still half-scolding him, half-thanking him when his mother rushes from the door. 

“Izuku!!!” she screams, tears flowing like all Midorya and taking him in her arms. “Oh baby! I thought! I thought!” 

She didn’t need to finish. Izuku last stay in a hospital was for suicide and not so far. 

“Sorry, mom,” he whispers. “I… black out.” 

She tightens her arms around him. “The doctor… he said it was a possibility. Traumas…”

“SPTD,” Whaitiri tells him. “Harry had it bad.” She scowls. “Now that she said it…” She disappears to Lian. Izuku doesn’t follow her. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers. 

She cries to unconscious in his arms. 

-

Izuku stays in contact with Iiada. He learns that Katsuki was in his classroom, the classroom that was attacked in the beginning of the year in fact. 

Izuku tries to not give him cute pictures of a small Kacchan. Harry does it for him anyway. Not that Iiada will use these, the other was too... Iada. But someone takes his phone one day, Izuku hadn't catch their name but they had put Kacchan's baby face everywhere and email him the reaction video. It had been glorious. Iada had secure his phone after that. 

His studies continue. His researches on quirks and analyses were proven useful and he manages to pass years in one, to the delight of the teachers. 

“We need identities,” Lei tells him on day. They were watching Doctor Who in Harry time. “For when we will travel to you.” 

“Money too,” Harry points out. He was a little short this month. 

Whaitiri laughs. “Sugar, Izuku is literally from the future. He can look at the stock and tell Lei where to gamble.” She smiles. “Money isn’t a problem.”

It really wasn’t. And it wasn't legal... maybe. Acceding this money, though… 

“I’m creating you an aunt,” Lei decides. “An heritage.” 

“Take some All Might stocks please!” begs Izuku. “Some part in his agency… and Sir Nighteyes and-“ Forget illegal. Somethings were more important!

“We create a monster,” Aren says to nobody.

\- 

When Harry manages to retrieve some water from the pit that had taken Jason from them, Izuku nearly cries. (He totally does). 

After that, they need Harry to disappear from the Raz Al Gull – some villain guy that Izuku was now frightening of – and analyze it. 

“Two centuries could deteriorate it,” Izuku mutters. “We are going to do it in your century.”

“Great,” groans the wizard. “At least, the American magical society is trolling the international magical statue so I will be invisible among them.” 

He was. Izuku asks for labs internships and he guides Harry to the steps after he break in on some labs in his time. 

“What are we looking for anyway?” Harry asks, pushing buttons when asks. 

Izuku shows him a sheet. “Our… connection. It happens like a frequency. In my time, they discover that some elements, even not physically bound, could… ring together. That’s why emitting quirks and telepathic quirks are possible and still explainable.” 

He frowns, letting the works from mad scientist wash him. 

“Sensate connections were always documented immediate. Our is though time. It means our frequency had… mutated maybe? It would explain why we can’t communicate with other sensates.” 

Izuku had tells the others to hold the glance to some know sensates. Nothing happened. 

“But it’s still frequency and if we find how and what our body use to do that, we would know what block Jason-kun from us.”

Harry nods. 

\- 

His observation skill wasn’t his father’s, Izuku reflects as his mom sat in front of him. 

“So, Izuku?” she presses. 

It wasn’t like her. She never press, she always let him be, grow… even with Bakugou. But maybe that was it… 

“Mom,” he hesitates. 

A blinding light, a car crash. 

Harry and Whaitiri sitting next to him. 

Izuku doesn’t cross their gazes. 

“Did… do you know about...”

He read countless papers, about sensates. How they were discover. It wasn’t always because they were fluent in other language over a night. 

“She already knows,” Aren murmurs.

Izuku breathes. 

“Hello, Mama-chan,” Lian says in English. “My name is Lian and I’m currently in the Milky Way.”

\- 

Harry yells and falls in the dumpster. 

“What’s the hell! I’m not a-“

The Flash stops next to him. “Young. Why robbers are younger! I hate taking kids to the police!” 

“I’m not a robber!” Harry screams. “For the last time! I’m just… I’m trying to save a friend!” 

“That’s so bad,” Lian giggles next to Harry. Izuku had run to her for help.

The Flash makes a tutting noise. “Hey, I didn’t had this one for a while.” He smiles. “So, if you’re not a robber, what did you do? Make drugs?” 

Izuku flushes. “No!” he and Harry yell. 

“Never mind,” the Flash. Well. Flashes. “It doesn’t look like meta or an other drugs I knows.” 

“It’s…” Harry looks at Izuku helplessly. 

“It’s a poison! I think,” Izuku stammers. 

The Flash eyes him. “You’re making poison.”

“I’m trying to know what these thing does!” Izuku says, a bitter taste in his mouth. 

His meeting with heroes were getting worst and worst. 

The Flash looks at them. Well. At Harry. And sights. “The worst? You tell the truth. But why are you breaking into a labs instead of, I don’t know, going to the police? Like a normal people?” 

Lian sights too. “Uncle Wally is nice, but… sometimes, a little too quick.”

Wally? Izuku thinks. 

“Yeah, because authorities are so great!” Harry snarls. “Last time I try to told them about a murder I saw, they try to put it on me! He was my friend!” 

Izuku and Lian startle. “What!” “Harry..!” 

“Wouah, hey!” The Flash asks, waving his hands for peace. “Okay. That’s…”

“And when a hero found me, they accuse me to make meta! Why would I trust you anyway?!” 

The Flash gasps. “Because I’m a Hero? Because Heroes help people?” 

“Will you kiss the dragon and kill the princess too for me?” Harry scoffs. 

“Hey, lay off the sass and- Wait, did you say kiss the dragon?” 

Harry glares at him. 

The Flash pouts – Izuku chocks – and lets his arms fall. “Okay, bad first meeting.” He sights again. “Let’s try again! Hello young citizen! I’m the Flash! What were you doing in a closed labs this merry night?” 

“Who’s sassing now?” Harry talks back. 

The Flash fixes his smile. “You know, you could be a little more cooperating.” 

Harry glares more. 

\- 

The Flash put it in a cell anyway. “I feel like if I don’t lock you, I will never find you again. That would be bad, isn’t it?”

Harry pokes at the white walls. Plastic? 

Izuku wails in the corner. “Why would you talk like that to a hero! He was trying to help!” 

“By definition, he’s more a vigilante,” Harry murmurs to him. “And we don’t need him.”

“We do! Well, no, not really,” Izuku agrees. “But he’s a hero! One of the fonder of the hero society I’m living in!” 

“I’m one too, you know?” Harry snorts. “You know why? Because my mom dies for me and it somehow kills a little bit of a bad guy. Sorry Izuku, but heroes are overrated.”

“Okay, that’s just hurtful,” Lian grumbles. “Outch.” 

“You’re not a hero,” Harry tells her. 

She crosses her arms. “I’m actually one. Save some planets or two. I’m a intergalactic hero.”

Izuku beams to her. “What’s your code name?”

“Red Arrow,” she smirks, proud. “Legacy from my dad.”

This time, Izuku winces. Harry doesn’t ask. 

“Mine is “the boy who live”.”

Lian snorts. “Seriously?” 

“They sometimes switch with Chosen One or the Crazy one. Or the Slytherin Heir. Wankers.” 

“The Wanker one,” Lian jokes. “Not bad. Not bad at all.”

Harry smirks. “Now, get me out of here.”

-

“It’s a so bad idea,” Izuku grumbles as Harry crams in the ventilation system. “Why not letting the Flash helps us!” 

“Because if the Flash helps, then he will find out it’s from a crazy pit with resurrection waters and he will tell the others heroes and Raz Al Gull wouldn’t use it to drown Jason in it,” Harry huffs. “Why is that so difficult?! In the movies-“

Crashes. 

“I don’t believe it,” the Flash grumbles as Harry tries to scramble back up. 

There were two men and a woman with him. Harry knows about them, not because of the Dursley but because Izuku had search all the heroes in Harry time frame. 

For posteriorly, he told him. 

Well, Harry wasn’t so keen to confront Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman so soon.

“Raz Al Gull,” Batman states. “So you’re the reason why he’s searching for a smuggler. A young one.”

“It count as robber,” the Flash adds helpfully. 

“You’re in so much troubles,” Lian whispers. 

Harry glares. “There’re wasn’t a ring on it, okay,” he tells them. 

“Speak nicely! Harry, it’s SUPERMAN! He was the inspiration for All Might!” 

Wonder Woman laughs. “Oh, I love this one. Feisty.” 

“Where is this Jason? If he had drown in the pit, he would suffer hallucination and-“ 

And it was what they all fear. That Jason would be crazy and suffer. Lian stories weren’t nice… 

Harry breathes and steps a little sideway. “Lei-“ 

“On it,” she glares. “Why didn’t you ask me in the first place,” she scolds. 

Harry turns back to the heroes. “I don’t need your help. We’re fine.” He glares at the Flash. “And free.”

“The sass, kid, lay off some sass!” the hero articulates. “Also, no. If you’re on Raz, there’re no way you and your friend are fine.”

“Raz is dangerous,” Superman tells him and Hello! News! 

Wonder Woman laughs again, like she could read his thoughts. Which could be the case actually. 

“So, Wally is the Flash,” Lei comments. “No idea whose is Batman. People actually thinks he doesn't exist. So helpful. But apparently, Superman is an alien and Wonder Woman, an amazon. Nice. Is it truth?” 

“Uncle Clark is Kriptonian. Aunt Diana is really an amazon and she rocks! Uncle Wayne… I don’t know. Arrow and Bat never got really along beside the Robins and the Speedys.” Lian steps up to them. “I’m still glad to see them in real. Not in some holographic toys.”

“One good thing at least,” Whaitiri comments, near Lei. 

“Are you zoning on us? Are you for real, kid!?!” the Flash yells. 

“The voices inside my head are more interesting,” Harry yells back and Izuku makes a wail. “Are you really an amazon?” he asks Wonder Woman because… well. Hermione loves grec mythology and she made him study it. 

“I am,” she answers with a smile. “And you’re not totally human, aren’t you?” 

Harry shrugs. 

“He’s not? He is an alien?” the Flash asks her. 

“Definitively an earthling,” Superman tells him. “But his brain is different, as his mitochondria.”

Harry gives him a disbelieving glance and cross his hands in front of his crotch. Izuku yells at him. 

The adults blinks before Superman make a chock noise and- Blush? “I didn’t! I wasn’t looking!” 

“No respect, I told you,” the Flash struggles to say. 

Aren glances at him sideway. “You know, he’s right. You wouldn’t be lock up if you had cooperate.” 

\- 

Harry still manages to break for it, but he uses his magic in a muggle place and now, he had some magical wannabe at his heels. 

Also, Izuku was giving him the cold shoulder. 

“That could have been handle better,” Aren, always the wise one, speak up. “More delicately too.”

Harry grumbles. 

“Go to the train station,” Lei directs him. “Then, go in the first train. With your magic sheet, you can disappear on them.”

“That’s not its name,” grunts Harry. 

\- 

Jason was accessible again, they found out by Whaitiri when she jumps into some ravine – she was trying to make Izuku less afraid – when Jason was jumping from a building – Izuku had faint on the spot and his mother had shriek so high the Bakugou had run to her. 

The problem was, he wasn’t aware of them. Not completely. 

He was mad, studying how to kill, killing and destroying all in his path. They call for him, comfort him when he breakdowns, yell to stop him- 

He was hearing them, and sometime, they swear he saw them. But he ignores them and pulls the trigger or the button and meets this Talia. 

“Her Femme Fatal way are so last century,” Whaitiri hisses. 

“For you, she’s last century,” Harry says back. 

-

“He will came back,” Lian tells them, after he poisoned some human trafficker. “He has to.” 

“His MO is changing,” Izuku breathes. “He’s not… he’s more… rational.”

Harry plants himself in front of the other boy. “Yeah. But he’s still reckless.”

“That’s a little hypocrite,” Aren whispers to him, a smile breaking his serene face. 

“Who had imply that Superman had ogle his jocks again?” asks Whaitiri. 

Jason stills then breaths. It makes an ugly sound, wet and guttural. 

“You have to fix yourself up, sugar,” the girl murmurs, weeping some blood from his brow. 

“Did Harry and Izuku identify the thing that cause the rift?” Aren asks Lei. 

She nods. “But with the time difference, it’s better to let Jason flushes it out his system.” 

They still hadn’t manage to track the Harry at Jason’s time period. Harry was refusing to speak about it still. 

The snow falls slowly and the burning barracks cast a sick glow on them. 

\- 

Izuku scraps at the papers. His exams, while fluent in English, were still hard. The technical words and scientific stuffs weren’t include in the sensate sharing, that and the English his cluster speak was from two centuries ago. 

Izuku accent was terrible in modern English and none of his professors could point why or how (it definitively wasn’t an Japanese one). 

But it was for his future. More, it was for their cluster future. The date of disappearance of his cluster was approaching and… And he wouldn’t give up on them. Never. 

Lian hadn’t put her hands on time technologies and Harry and Aren had bad news on the magical ways. A time quirk would maybe… 

And Jason was still ignoring them… 

Izuku grunts. Next to him, Whaitiri was checking her test too. She decides on medical course. 

“To fucking take care of you idiots,” she tells them, red lipstick flashing against her bronze skin. 

“You’re the one who broke her leg while surfing,” Harry retorts. She had putting his shoulder in place without warning this morning and he was still angry about it. 

\- 

Inko smiles while putting a movie. She had prepared more junk food than she should but every thing was… their favorites. 

“Damn, I love your mom,” Lian sobs while putting garlic bread in Izuku mouth. 

“Language, love,” Inko laughs. “Yes, even you Harry. Don’t think that I need to hear you to know about it, young man!” 

Harry gives her an alarmed glance. 

Aren takes a bit of hopper. Izuku wishes that he couldn’t taste it. 

\- 

“Home sweet home,” Harry grumbles, eyeing the clocks. “Why, Jason, why England?” 

Whaitiri and Aren were walking with them, like Izuku. 

“It had been destroy in 2125,” he gushes. “From a terrorist cell. I’m not believing my eyes!”

“I heard about it,” Whaitiri agrees, pulling tourists aside before just jumping on the rallying. “It was recent for me. The news still hasn’t stop.” 

“And the parliament! Oh All Mighty! We just had pictures and some paints off it! They got the towers wrong!” 

Harry glares at them. “Please, Jason, Jay, Birdy, please turn around!” 

“Let us be, Harry,” Aren smiles. He was next Whaitiri and admiring Big Ben too. 

“Come on, guys! It’s not safe! Death Eaters, remember! Jason and me are both green eyes guys with black hairs! He had scars!” 

“Jason is also a head taller than you, paler and with a masculine face,” Whaitiri tells him while back flipping on the railing. 

Harry gasps then scowls. “Well, fuck you too.” 

She mouths him a kiss. 

“Whouah! The big wheel!” Izuku thrills. “It appears in Sherlock’s movies!” He stops. “It’s smaller than in the movies.”

“It had a name, isn’t it,” Whaitiri asks Harry. 

“I’m not answering you,” Harry tells her with a nasty glare. 

“London eye.” 

The four of them stop. And stare. Jason stares back a second before huffing. 

“What the hell I’m doing,” he grumbles. “Fucking Jet lag. Fucking Pit.”

“Did he,” Izuku breathes. 

“He did,” Aren confirms. 

“Jason! Wait!” 

\- 

They made turn to watch Jason. It was better this way. Harry was safe for the moment, having enroll in some Canadian school with Lei helps in hacking, and Lei was planning contingencies while Izuku researches on the mob she was from. Lian was in vacation in a boring planet with pink grasses. Her heroes companions were getting a breather on it. 

Jason was the one who could be hurt and if one of them could averting him… 

“The docks. Damn it! Jason, that’s Russian territory!” Harry swears, glancing everywhere to covert Jason dead angle. 

“He knows, Talia told him at the meeting. He’s learning the art of explosion,” Lei deadpans while letting Harry pushes her wheelchair.

“Couldn’t she find some place safer than England?!” he hisses, clearly not at ease. 

Lei gives him a look. “England is safe, when you’re not a wizard.” 

“Guess what, Jason can heard a bloody wizard anytime in his head. And what more? That’s the most wanted wizard of England!”

Lei laughs. “Stop it. He’s safe with the non magical.” 

“I think I saw a classmate,” Harry sweats. “I think it was Dean.” 

She puts on the breaks and Harry fells on her. “Stop panicking!” 

Jason eyes them from the corner of his eyes. 

\- 

“I swear he does it on purpose!” Harry hisses at Izuku who was examining Jason wiring. “Yesterday, he pickpockets a wizard!” 

“How do you know it was a wizard?” Izuku asks. “Oh! I can understand Russian now! Jason must be learning…”

“How do I! He had a pink summer dress with ski trousers! And dragons skin boots!” Harry yells. “Bad Jason! Stop running into wizard folks!” 

“Dragon…” Izuku blinks. “The real kind?” 

Harry rages. “Of course the real kind! What do you think! Dinosaurs?” 

“There’re still dinosaurs?” 

“No!” 

Harry gesticulates madly then sights, defeated. “At least, he hasn’t gone to the Leaky Cauldron.”

Of course, Jason choses to do exactly that after his lesson. Harry wails at him all the way. 

“He really hears us,” Aren smiles. “That’s good.”

“It isn’t,” Harry yells. “He will be murdered by Voldy followers! He’s not blending!” 

“Well, stop screaming and start telling him how to blend,” Lei snaps. 

He didn’t have to do that. Once inside, a wizard rises from his chair and meet him with a smile. 

“Sirius?” Harry chocks. But no, this wizard wasn’t as tall as his godfather and he was blond. But he definitively was a pure blood. “What the hell! Abort! Abort!” 

“Jason,” the wizard tells him, “I’m sorry but it’s not a good time for you to go to the Alley.” 

“Holly shit! What’s happening!” Harry screams. 

Lian puts him in a headlock. “Wait.” 

Jason was tensing, one hand near his hip and near the guns. The wizard didn’t even bother to frown. 

“It will be useless. I have a ward against physical attacks.” He glances at some witches. “That, and I was showed some self defense by a pretty bird from Crime Alley.” He smiles at Jason and glances around the American. “All of you, it will be alright. Don’t worry. Har-. Evans, don’t forget to take back Teddy from the daycare.”

And like that, he turns around. 

“I repeat, What in Merlin’s balls!” Harry explodes. 

“He knows about us! How does he knows about us?” Lian breathes. “Harry, do you knows him? He nearly says your name.”

“I don’t know him,” Harry snarls. “But he knows me! Evans is my mom’s name! Who’s the hell is Teddy!” 

“I know how he knows about us,” Izuku cuts. 

They turn to him, even Jason. Thankfully, the young man saws the eavesdropping witches too and goes out of the shop. He guides them to a park near and waits. 

“He was waiting for us, you think?” Lian asks with trepidation. 

“Wait for Izuku explication,” Aren tells her. “Like all of us.”

Izuku gulps. “W-well. It’s a theory.”

“Your theory are often right,” Lei points out.

The others nod. “Hit us, sugar!” “Go on!” 

“Harry knows that man, he just hadn’t met him yet,” Izuku blurs. “We are all from different times and Harry, Jason and Lian are nearer than us. We already know that Jason would be okay because he will babysat Lian and because he told her stories about us.” Izuku pushes. “I think this wizard know the future Harry because of that, Harry asks him to intercept Jason and-.” 

“That would explain why he knows about my past too, and how I could teach him self defense or the bat hands signs,” Jason speaks up. 

Izuku yelps from the sudden intrusion and everyone turn to their lost cluster member. 

“You’re done ignoring us?” Whaitiri asks him after a moment.

“Apparently, you will help me dismantle a Russian traps and bombing on London in the next week. It looks like I doesn’t have a choice, isn’t it?” 

Lian breathes a laugh. “Welcome home, uncle Jay!” 

Jason gives her a distressful glance. “… Thanks, Arrow head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lots for the kuddos and comments! I didn't thought I would get some with this confusing stuff! That's really nice so thanks you guys! I hope you will like the second chapter! The third is on the way too! 
> 
> I hope the plots aren't too confusing. I'm using Lost Days for Jason's past. In there, he wakes from his grave to get hit by a car. Then, he was in coma in an hospital and run away when he wake. He then stay homeless in Gotham for a while and Talia found him from her spy. She took him in to manipulate Batman but when his trauma was said to be too much, she drops him in a pit where Raz was also there. Then she made him escape and he found out about Tim Drake and decides to learn around the world how to kill people to kill Batman and Joker. The last part wasn't well know in the cluster because the pit broke their connection.  
> For Harry, he ran away from Hogward from his fifth year. I will maybe uncover that in futur chapter.  
> Lian's past will be plot too but in a while. She's really Lian Harper, the daughter of Roy Harper, Red Arrow. I love her, such a sun shine!  
> If events are too confusing, please tell me! Or if I make spelling mistakes... 
> 
> Enjoy!!!


	3. This mess must be a family

“It’s so strange to have Jason speaking with us,” Whaitiri tells him while Jason was exploring their side of life. 

He was clearly enjoying New Zealand, to Whaitiri glee. He hadn’t been impressed by Harry’s and Lei and Lian’s spaceship hadn’t even make him blink. 

“I have been in the Fortress of solitude,” he tells her with a straight face. “And save Superman from an ugly purple zombie flower.”

But now, it was Izuku’s turn and she hope they will meet some interesting mutation quirks. The looks on Jason face would be hilarious. 

“Are you sure you’re from two centuries in the future?” Jason asks after a moment. 

“He is,” Aren answers. 

“Technology had stop progressing around my time,” Whaitiri adds. “Quirks had made a mess on the society.” 

“It’s in the details you could see the progress,” Lei points some holographic toys. 

“That, and the people,” Harry tells him while giving a glance at the window. 

Some kids were playing with their quirks, elongating their arms, throwing needles when sneezing…

“Mama-chan can attract objects to her,” Aren smiles. 

“Small ones,” corrects Izuku. “But yes, it’s a little underwhelming.” He points the notes books. “If you want to knows us more without asking, you could read the analyze I made while in the hospital.”

“Our connection had begun while dying,” Harry explains while playing with an Endeavor figurine. 

Jason looks at the books, frowning, before taking one. 

“Ah! S-sorry if… Well. About your. Description,” stammers Izuku, bright red. 

Jason gives him a look before glancing at the notes. He was apparently a fast reader or searching something specific because he closes it after a minute to take another. 

Lian and Izuku shares a questioning looks while two others notebooks end like the first. 

“You’re looking for something?” asks Aren. 

Jason hums. “The other girl,” he mutters. “The blond one.”

Izuku frowns at the freezing sensation in his guts. A blond… A popping noise, a gleam of light on glasses and a saw-

“Who?” asks Lei, wheeling herself next Izuku computer. 

Izuku trembles. 

“Izuku? You’re alright?” 

A weightless sensation. Blood. 

“I’m going to be sick,” Izuku chocks. Lian immediately took him to the toilets. 

“Well,” Jason frowns at the silence. “That’s answer my question.” 

In his hand, the first notebook Izuku had made had ripened pages. 

\- 

“Izuku was the only one to take notes,” Harry tells Jason the day after. 

Apparently, Jason had taken to investigate to “Blond girl case”. While also taking the bomb course. It wasn’t really Harry problems but it was the cluster’s and he was concerned. 

“What about you?” he asks. 

Harry shudders. “I. I was.” He takes a breath. “I don’t remember all of it. It was during. A tournament. A magical one. It was a draw with- Cedric.” Harry pauses. “Then we touch the Cup and we were porkeyed in a cemetery. Cedric.” He breathes longer. “Cedric. Was murdered. I was… attached to a grave. I think I died there.”

“Did you saw a blond girl?” Jason pushes. 

Harry gives him an empty smile. “I saw a lot of ghosts this night. A lot of corpse too. Some of them were blond but… I don’t know.” He laughs. “After… after I was.” He laugh again. “Crazy I guess. I didn’t sleep. I didn’t eat. I… Vernon-“ He breathes again. “It wasn’t okay. For me. Nor were the year. Some teachers were at my school. Bad ones.” He makes a wonky gesture at his head. “One was into physical torture and the other was. Digging I guess? In my head.”

Jason fixes him for a moment. And nods. “I. Okay. Thanks.”

Harry laughs. “No. Thank you. When she attacked me, you take over and knocked her out. Then, you take my hand and we flaw…”

Jason stays silent. 

“I really don’t want to go back in England Jason.”

Jason stays silent. 

\- 

Aren gives him more. 

“I remember vaguely something, but I always assumed it was the Numbu poison. Some little girl around the corpses. She was speaking to me but I couldn’t hear her.”. 

Aren slips at his tea. 

“The others survivors didn’t saw her. Or, maybe they had. I don’t think one of the other in the cluster had speak of her either. Truth, I wasn’t the most sociable. I didn’t saw Izuku at all before Lei makes us regroup. Harry was the one I end up with and it was because he was trying to survive in the wild.” 

Jason nods. “Thanks.” 

Aren smiles. “Welcome back.” 

\- 

Lei rolls her eyes at him. 

“Honestly, no. I was copying by tapping away codes. Izuku had visit me a couple of time I think. But he never said anything.” 

Jason didn’t pushed. 

“But something happen when that monster attacks the train. It was blurry. Lian had pushed it outside and we were all falling. Izuku had been a mess. He blacks out in his mind and we were occupying his body for him. Keeping him alive.” She frowns. “I think I heard children.” 

“Kids?” Jason stills. 

“No. Someone said children. Could have been the wind though.”

\- 

Whaitiri gives him more. 

“My psychiatric had said I have told him about a ghost, a ‘Woman in white’ but a girl.” She frowns. “I don’t care for ghost stories and I didn’t fear them – more now that Harry and Aren told me about them – but… when I try to remember that. Girl. I have flashes. I hear my mom scream. I hear my sister hitting the glass and shattering the window. I don’t remember her, the ghost. But I heard something. English.”

She glares at the mountain near her city. “I can’t remember the words. Sorry.”

“It’s more than I thought,” Jason tells her. 

“My therapist makes me do dumb things. Reading, poetry. Paint. Extremes sports were the only thing that could make me wakes up in the morning. My dad was half scare, half relieved when I started to go out the house again.”

She sights.

“School was hell. I had those scars… everywhere.” She scrubs at her cheek to show him some at them. They were twisted and some of them had rise a little. 

Jason hesitates a second before opening his shirt. There was an autopsy scar, an ugly Y. 

She bares her teeth at him, around a red, red lipstick. “Do you want to see if the dumb shits I write and paint have our ghost?” 

Jason smiles at her as wild. `

-

Lian gives him nothing. 

“I died two times, apparently. One time in an attack in Star city, where someone took my body to space and this period, I have no memories at all. The Legion found me in a fight club. I had head trauma.”

She sights. “I have no memories of that either. The first contact I had with the cluster were… well. You, actually. I recognize you and follow you and make you do Izuku physio. I was hopping that it would help your memories.”

She shrugs off the tears. 

“Can I hug you now?” 

How could he refuse? 

\- 

Jason didn’t ask Izuku. He asks his mom. 

“There’re missing pages in the first notebook I wrote in the hospital. Can-“

“Who are you?” Inko cuts him. “Is that you, Lei?” 

Jason blinks and tenses. 

“Ah, no. Sorry Mama-chan, it’s Jason,” Whaitiri explains. 

Inko beams. “Welcome home, son! We were all so anxious!” 

Whaitiri gives Jason a pat on the shoulder. “Mama-chan knows about us. Izuku doesn’t know how to lie. At all. Also, she’s an angel.” She looks sad at that. 

“I. Thanks,” Jason chocks. 

He has a flash of a blond woman with a lie on her lips and bloody broken cords. The bomb was flashing the last second for his life and he blinks. The woman in front of him smile, gentle and warm and it feels like Alfred hot chocolate after a night patrol. Jason tries to not choke. 

“Tut-tut. It’s alright now. I’m back,” Inko smiles at him. 

“Japanese code,” Whaitiri whispers, with amusement. 

“I’m back,” Jason gurgles past his useless throat. 

Inko pulls him in a hug. He doesn’t flinch. 

-

After all of that, it was somewhat difficult to focus on bombs, especially when he had flashes of the beeping countdown and a laughter full of malice ringing in his ears. 

His teacher was behaving strangely too, having meeting with Russian mobs. He already knows why. The badly blond-hair dyed wizard had filled him about this. It wasn’t an other thing to keep to himself and not jump the wagon. 

Izuku and Lei had agrees to help him with the bombs while he eavesdrops these meetings. All couldn’t be said in hands motion. 

He didn’t forget about this man that use bat hands signals and the blonde girl in his dreams. He didn’t forget Bruce betray either. But… 

Somehow, it wasn’t so urgent. 

Harry makes a show next to him, mimicking the new lackey that the teacher had found him. Izuku scowls and rumbles at the wiring. Lei ticks at the programming. 

They had… search for him. Stay with him. 

He remembers, the whispers screaming at him, yelling about Bruce, about Batman. He remembers posing a bomb on the batmobile. 

He remembers voices, quieter and kinder. Comforting, scowling. Murmurs in his dreams. 

He was mad, then, but somehow, their voices had still pierce the madness when he need them. 

And when the pit emprise on his mind receded, they were shadows around him, checking on him. He remembers to have cry because of a stabbing hurt inside his guts and seeing Whaitiri pushing someone. He remembers weird Japanese notes on his phone. He remembers jumping when a creature that wasn’t a cat purred on his laps. 

Just signs of madness, he thought. Wrong. 

He smiles. 

He… hadn’t been forgotten. 

“You have to be kidding me!” yells Harry suddenly and Jason focus. 

Right. The bombing. Jason frowns. It was a good plan, particularly for the period. The authorities wouldn’t search more than the prominent nationality of the… plants. 

There were all students too. Children. 

It tastes nasty in his mouth. 

“Right,” Izuku appears next to them. “Let’s plan.”

\- 

They found all the bombs easily and thankfully, no dead count. 

“Will you go to Zurick?” asks Aren after the bomb explodes in the water of the Thames. 

Jason eyes Harry. “I have an appointment before that,” he tells them. 

He follows the mental map he had made the night the strange wizard met him. They were in the old London, were all the residence were identical. 

“Why do we go at Grimmault?” grumbles Harry. “Do you really want to be recognized?” 

He had a flash from weeks ago, where the wizard was small and confessing his fears. Jason swallows his guilt. If he was right… 

“Grimmault?” asks Izuku, while glancing happily at the foreign city. 

“It’s… was. It was the home of my Godfather. He hates it, so he runs. Then he was convict as a mass murder and when he breaks out, he was force to go back there.” Harry makes a face. “There’re heads on the stairs mantel.” 

Whaitiri and Lian make a disgusted noise. Izuku turns green. 

“Lovely,” murmurs Aren to Jason who just shrugs. 

They still escort him to a park were one child was playing catch with the wizard they met at the pub. When he saw Jason, the man catches the bright ball and takes the kid hand in his. 

“Jason,” he calls, a smile on his serious face. “And all of the others of course. Good afternoon.”

“He’s gorgeous,” Lian mumbles absently and Harry gives her a glare. 

“If you’re into that,” shrugs Whaitiri and Aren shushes them. 

Jason nods at the man. “What should we call you?” 

The man smile stretches. “Depend who is speaking to me. If it’s you, Harry, then your nickname of late is My binary star of love.” 

Harry wheezes of chock. 

“Did I broke him?” asks the stranger. His smile was playful but his eyes burn of revenge. 

Jason didn’t comment. “And if it’s me. Jason.”

The man smirks. “You call me Reg. Or Your Royal Highness when you want to irritate me.” 

“Harry, I think it’s your husband,” Izuku tells the gasping wizard on the floor. 

His friend turned to him. “My what, now?”

Izuku makes a wobbly and anxious smile. “He had. He has a ring. And if you call him… er.” He blushes. “That…. Hum.” 

“Who is the kid?” asks Aren, turning a death ear on Harry screams. 

\- 

Whaitiri smirks at Izuku notes. “Do you always write about your days?” 

“Just when something important happen. Like meeting the kid and the husband of one of us.” 

The girl laughs. “That’s how Harry could anticipated… wait. That how Harry had anticipated Jason coming in that pub.”

Izuku smiles to her. “I think so too.”

“Are you still meeting that hero guy?” she asks when he opens his drawers. 

“W-Well. He. His brother wants to propose me an internship.” 

“Not a date, then,” she huffs. “Right. The blue shirt, then. No, not the one with the dead fish. Why do you have a T-shirt with a dead fish?” 

Izuku glowers. “It was funny at the time. I didn’t sleep because of the exams and… Well. My eyes kinda looked like dead fishes.” He shows her the front. It was spelling ‘Not so fresh anymore’ in Katakana.

She gives him a deadpan stare. 

“Don’t judge,” Izuku grumbles before pulling a smart shirt. Without any imprint. “Boring.”

“Smarty,” she corrects. “Let me do your hair now. Maybe I will even let you put a merch pins on that bag of your.”

“So nice to me…”

She pulls his hairs. 

-

Jason still returns to Gotham to meet with Hush. Lian checks up with him, hears the plan and screams at him. 

He didn’t enter Hush’s plan but that was because Harry stumbles into a drugs labs in accident and put it on fire. 

“How is that even possible,” Jason states when he was running with Harry body across the town. “I know you help Izuku with the Pit water, how did you create a molokow cocktail? By accident?”

“It looks like a potion, alright?!” Harry yells. “How could I have know it was drugs.”

Because Jason was beginning to discover Harry rotten luck, he was unprepared to stumble on Superman. 

“I know I heard a familiar voice,” the man glares. 

“You… knew Superman,” Jason freezes. 

“Know, know… that’s man scanned me head to toes. I feel violate,” Harry grumbles. Unfortunately, he says it out loud, and not while visiting Jason. 

“I didn’t!” Superman breathes. “I don’t do that. Please stop…” He makes a pointless gesture. “What were you doing in that lab? Were you still using it to help your friend?” 

“My friend is fine, more or less,” Harry answers. “He totally didn’t plan to murder your best friend.” 

“Please, someone stops him,” groans Jason. 

Lian gives then a despairing glare. “Harry, stop picking fights at heroes.”

“Superman! Again!” cried Izuku. “Harry! No! I’m in a middle of a meeting!” 

“He is, with the pretty boy from Hosu,” Whaitiri adds. 

Aren passes blinks and goes back to his tribe. 

“Now, that’s smart,” she murmurs, tempt. 

“Never mind. I smells drugs,” Superman continues. 

“I put them on fire,” confesses Harry because he wouldn’t be able to hide it. “By accident. Kinda. I thought the transparent stuff was rock cristal.” 

“You’re not lying. How could you not lie on something like that,” Superman asks him. 

Harry shrugs.

“I’m arresting you,” he decides. 

“You won’t, not without a policeman license,” Harry talks back. “That’s illegal, you mobster.” 

Superman frowns disapproving at him. Izuku sobs. “The cake was a lie. The cake was a lie.”

“Here, here, Zuku,” Lian pats him on the head. 

“That’s awesome,” Whaitiri grins. 

\- 

Jason forgets all privacy rights when the cluster makes a fixture in his life. Retribution could still be managed – Harry was actually helping in on that and Lian was not as rightful as Queen. Aren and Izuku were the moral support of the groups and Aren have a different culture that believes in self-revenge and Izuku… well. Jason wasn’t going to let Izuku saw his plans. The others two girls could care less. 

What did they couldn’t let pass, was the Saturday Cluster Night. 

“I have Doctor Who, Supernatural and the Saw,” Lei counts. 

“Mom want Doctor Who, with Donna,” Izuku states. 

They watch Doctor Who with Donna and Jason stares at the hotdog in his hand. 

Oh well. Revenge could wait. 

-

“I want to try a D&D party,” Lian tells Izuku two weeks since the beginning of Red Hood, the Drugs Lord. 

Izuku blinks. “I don’t know what it is,” he confesses.

Harry and Aren didn’t either. Lei scoffs. “Could you be more nerds?” 

“You’re more an AI than a girl,” Lian huffs back. She turns back to Izuku to make him the DM. 

“I’m in,” agrees easily Whaitiri. She was blocked by a storm while in a hiking mountain. 

Jason stares at the characters sheet. “I never play,” he tries. Half his mind were still on Black mask and the other on the price of that bazooka. 

“Like all of us,” Izuku blurs. 

“Can I be a wizard?” asks Harry. He brandishes his pen like a wand and makes the spell for levitation. 

Whaitiri frowns. “Could you be more original?”

“A gnome then. A barb gnome.”

Lian eyes Harry suspiciously. “How could you pass from wizard to gnome?” 

“Spite,” he smiles, scribbling on the paper with a demented smile. 

“I’m going as a Veela woman,” Aren tells them with a serene smile. 

“I have no idea of what that is but go ahead,” Izuku agrees. He regrets it a little when Harry told him he was a pig. 

“Can I be a barb too?” asks Jason. 

“I want to be an ninja! A unicorn ninja,” exclaims Lian. 

“I can be an autobot?” proposes Lei. 

“Warrior class. A troll one,” Whaitiri imposes. 

Izuku looks at them, hands full in books and notebooks. “You know what? Okay, why not. You’re all going to die in the end after all.” 

Maybe, they shouldn’t have let Izuku be the DM.

\- 

Jason pulls the trigger and the head fall in the bag. 

“Are you serious!” gags Harry. 

“They are scumbags,” Jason tells him. They were. 

“Well, now there in it,” Harry frowns. 

Jason scoffs, the mask make it strange but… right in a way. “What do you need?” 

The wizard hums but didn’t respond. It was just after Jason pulls the AK-47 and shoot in the heads bag and surrounding the mobs that he speaks up. 

“What did… What did the,” he blushes. “The Binary Star of love told you?” 

Jason stops. “What makes you think he told me anything?” 

Harry glares at him. “Stop that. And of course he told you something.”

Jason tells him the coordinates the wizard had signs. 

-

Izuku was concentrating on some of his studies, running at the same time. 

Lian and Aren were the one who had come up with the training regiment but… 

“You didn’t have the body for that,” Jason tells him while the other stretched. 

Izuku blinks. “I’m sorry?” 

“You’re flexible alright, but you’re not like Lian. Or Harry. Their body type are more suit for speed than you,” Jason continues. “At the same time, you don’t have the height of Aren and Whaitiri.” He looks side way. “And being in a wheelchair isn’t a excuse for not taking care,” he tells Lei. 

She glares at him before focus once more on whatever she was doing. 

“What… should I do?” Izuku asks him. 

Jason smiles. “Let’s begin by weight.” 

-

“You’re turning Izuku like a quarterback,” Whaitiri observes. “Good.” 

“I’m trying,” Jason says smugly. “He is compact.” 

-

Jason manages to speak to Inko while Izuku was focusing in a documentary about some hero of his time. 

“Yes,” she tells him, freezing. “Yes, I know where they are.” She turns frightening eyes on Jason. “But… they aren’t good.” 

She pulls the missing pages from a hidden place in the kitchen after Jason promises Izuku was still on the TV. 

He scans them. Then read them more attentively, trying to take the drawing by memories. 

“When the psychiatric asked him, Izuku had a seizure. And when he spoke of her, he always relapsed… At the end, a professional had to block his memories. We didn’t know who she was, or the man, but there’re on watch list for villains.” Inko twists her hands together. “None of the others had asks about them either. I think it had block their memories too…”

“On villain…why?” asked Jason. 

Inko stares back. “Because apparently, she’s the reason Izuku had slip from the edge of the roof.” She frowns. “That, or she was. Hurting. And asks Izuku for help. But Izuku was. I was adamant that while he nearly jump, he wasn’t going to! And. And he didn’t had these…” She cries, fat tears rolling. “These sort of impulsion when he was talking about the others but her!” She sobs. “He called her Sara.”

Jason lets her hug him – Izuku would be more than upset already that Jason had make his mom cried – and stares at the drawing. It was crude, twist and red was coloring her head. She didn’t have her cranium on. 

Jason tightens his grip on Inko. 

\- 

The D&D adventure was a mess. 

It was the first time for everyone but Jason was sure Izuku was bullshitting them. Or they were bullshitting each others. 

“I punch him in the face,” Harry tells Izuku. 

The other boy gives him a look. “You are a gnome. Not even forty centimeters tall. He is a troll. Two meters and half.” 

“Right. I jump before I punch,” Harry continues. 

Lian snickers with the other girls and Aren made a fine serene face. 

“You know what?” Izuku groans. “Okay, roll. One for the jump, one for the punch.” 

Harry grins proudly and rolls to time. And pales. 

“Oh my gods!” Lian breaks in laughter louder. 

Izuku smirks at Harry. “Well. Look like you high-five him in the dick. Now the troll king is angry.”

“I bullshit him,” Lei deadpans. “I explain it’s a flirting method from gnome culture.”

“Lei! No!” Harry screams. 

“Lei! Yes!” exclaims Lian. 

She rolls. “The troll king is not completely convince but is not totally object to it either,” Izuku sobs. 

Harry put at her. “I sang the Death song,” Harry snarls. 

Izuku looks at the roll and despair a little more. “You chant him a love ballad with gory parts. The troll King is interested.”

“That,” Whaitiri tells Jason and Aren, “is so awesome!” 

Jason looks at Harry and Izuku wailing. 

“I offer my service as a priest of the Chaos Burned Goddess to the newly lovebird,” Aren announces with seriousness. 

“I hate you!” the other wizard screams. 

\- 

Jason closes the mail Talia sends him and thinks. 

The plan was already in motion and the crooks were restless. A shift in power so soon after a gang war was ideal but… 

He glances at the pollute sky. 

How did he manage to babysit Lian if he was a drug lord? 

“You think to much,” Harry appears at his side. 

Aren was next him. “Time will unravel either way,” he tells him. 

Jason put the cigarette away. “You two sound like Yoda.” It been awhile since I saw the movies and… well. Technically, it was still Saturday for him. “And Harry. You’re an hypocrite. Are you still crying while looking for rings?”

“It’s a reference but I doesn’t know about what,” Harry explains Aren, ignoring Jason.

Right. Jason appears immediately to Izuku. “The two Gandalf don’t know about Star War.” 

Izuku gasps. 

-

“You suck,” Whaitiri groans. She was half death on her feet, letting Aren braids her hairs.

“I don’t have anything in my tribe that looks like a TV,” Aren tells her. 

“I lived in a castle that use fireplace to heat in winter,” Harry says from Jason floor. 

“It’s been two years and half since you run from that,” Lian points. “Oh, it’s been so long I saw them! They didn’t age well when you literally are in space!” 

“Do you have a Jedi Corps?” Aren asks her. 

“We still have the Lantern Corps,” she shrugs. 

“What’s a lantern corps?” Whaitiri asks Harry. 

He shrugs too. “An army of lantern?” 

“Like in Izuku folklore?”

“Deep in space, you will see a light,” Harry smirks. “It hops and it hops and if you follow it, you will be lost.” 

“Nice,” Whaitiri laughs. 

“Not the story of the Chochin-Obake, guys,” scowls Izuku. “Beside, that seems more like Brave story lanterns.”

“Wisps,” Harry supplies. He did saw the animation. Lian had drag him in Whaitiri town theater when they replayed some old movies. 

“That,” Izuku mutters. 

“Behold the Army of the darkness know as Wisps,” snickers Whaitiri. 

“You mean the Army of light…”

“The Army of the Abyss! Like those gross fishes!” 

“The Army of the darker wisps fishes!” 

Lian throws them popcorn. “Shut up. Watch the damn movie.”

\- 

Jason points the bazooka on Black mask. 

“Is that that guy who murder the Robin girl?” Harry asks him. 

“That’s him,” Jason snarls, madness and rage in his guts. 

Harry hums. “Oh well.” He waves. At the windows, the man face skull pale somewhat. 

“That’s not the image I want to broadcast,” Jason complains before pulling the trigger. 

“To bad,” Whaitiri snickers and Lian laughs. 

“That’s a lot of fire,” murmurs Aren. 

“Wouah, he sure can move when he want to,” Harry comments. 

Izuku observes the window. “You didn’t kill him.” He has a little hopeful smile saying it. 

“It wasn’t the plan.”

And like that, the madness and rage calm. Jason lets himself sit in front of the bonfire. 

“Who want smores ?” 

Aren looks intrigued. 

\- 

Jason was pull from his restless sleep by Lian who takes him to Izuku. 

He barely blinks before taking cover. 

“What’s happening?!” he yells. 

“Villain attack,” Harry answers. “The League?”

“I thought they were dormant,” Whaitiri asks Izuku. 

“They were! UA had riposted strongly when All for One had been capture.” 

Jason frowns. He hadn’t taken the time to learn about the villains in Izuku time – his problems and Harry rotten luck hadn’t help that either – but now, he was practically blind. 

“It is… a child?” Aren asks suddenly. 

All of them peek outside there cover. And sure enough, a young girl with white hair and a corn was running bare foot in the street. She wasn’t crying but she was scare and she was trying to hide from the villains with the plague masks. 

“Sir Nighteye, Ryukyu, Rock Lock…” lists Izuku. “It’s bad… It’s like when Kacchan had been kidnap…” 

“She’s going to be hurt, at this rate,” murmurs Aren. “Would it count as vigilantisme if-“ 

“Who cares,” Harry snarls, but it was Jason and Lian that volt from the cover and dive to the girl. 

The plaster wall fells but they were already under another cover. 

“You’re okay, sweetie?” Jason asks while he adjusts his grip. 

“She’s badly cut on her feet and hands!” Whaitiri exclaims. “Some will need sutures!” Lian nods. 

“That man,” Izuku points, “He can produce crystals but not immediately. And the one with the scarecrow mask seems to eat anything… There must be a limit…”

“Can we take the girl to cover?” Harry asks. “With Lian and Jason, we have two fighters on our side and Tiri and me are fast and agile. If everyone looks out for rumbles and attacks…” 

“We can pull it off,” agrees Lian. “But it will be better if we have free hands…”

“Could she hold on us?” Jason asks Whaitiri. She shakes her head. 

“Well, we could hide her in Izuku hoodie?” proposes Lian. “Like a cat. She’s small enough.” 

“Izuku is small too,” mutters Jason, ignoring Izuku splutters. “But we can try.” He looks at the girl in his arms that was observing him with wide-open eyes. “Ok, pumpkin, I’m going to bumble you in the hoodie. Try to hold on me but if it hurts, don’t. We will manage.” 

Whaitiri and Lian took pieces of Izuku shirts for makeshift bandages. It would do for a little while – the girl was bleeding more than Jason likes – and they attach her at Izuku chest with the remnant. Jason wait for Harry signal and then, speed up to an alley. 

“More rumbles!” Aren calls.

“More holds for the rooftop,” counters Lian, helping Jason supporting the girl. “Parkour, hell yeah!” 

“Thanks god, you make me pull on weight muscles,” Izuku yelps before adverting them on incoming. It was a villain with light hair. 

Jason lets gravity hold him and dive off the roof to another. “Do you know the area Izuku?” he calls. 

“What do you need?” 

Lian takes controls and throws pebbles at the villain. He howls while clenching his face. “Nail it. Now run!” 

“This way!” Izuku points. 

Jason jumps with Whaitiri and they rolls. Around them, a dragon was battling a giant man and some blue girl was launching weird lights. Jason makes a handstand and roll again on a balcony. Lian launch them on another and Whaitiri helps the reception.

“We could highjack a car,” Harry proposes. 

“We don’t know how with Izuku technology time,” Lian glowers. “Incoming rumbles!” 

“Hold on pumpkin!” yells Jason jumping on some ceramic pots and pulling at a laundry wire. “Secure her with that!” 

“Right!” Aren screams. 

“Right again!” Izuku adds. “There’re a train station behind the complex-“ 

The giant man pulverizes the building before them and with a swear, Jason dives into an alley again. Right into some fight with a villain and a fat guy. 

“Goddammit!” he yells and the villain looks up. “Hold on, sweet!” 

He let his knees hit the man shoulders and neck and bring his two fists on his temples violently. The man stagers but didn’t fell and Lian takes control and dives her fingers up the man nose and twists and the villain screams and shakes and Harry volts them away. 

“What the,” the hero began before punching the villain. “Red Riot! Evacuate that civil!” 

“Roger!” a kid roars and Jason let him grip his arm. “Hi! I’m Red Riot!” 

“Is he serious!” screams Whaitiri. 

“More running less talking,” grunts Jason. He wasn’t tired yet but Izuku body wasn’t like his and could only run for so much long. 

“Are you hurt?” The kid pays him no mind. “Do you have a dog under that hoodie?” 

“Rumbles!” Harry yelps and Jason stirs the kid away from the throw attacks. 

“Wouah! Thanks bro!” 

“We’re going to die again, isn’t it?” asks Lian. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late. I'm struggling a little with the next plot. I mean, I have the third plot going nicely but the ones before arriving here? Yep, that's suck.   
> I want to make a focus on Lian for the next chapter but she's such a sun shine that I can't. Maybe I will drink a whole bottle of orange juice or something. Make me in her mind state a little... Ugh.
> 
> I don't know if I going to finish the next chapter next week (I'm making two cosplay and I'm soooo late haha) but I will try! See you!


	4. Across time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some aliens and difficulties...

They didn’t die. 

Instead, Jason finds himself in a shelter with other civil and the boy beams at him. 

“There’re you go! Please be careful to not jump from rooftop while villains attacks anymore!” 

Harry gives him a glare. “That’s way too cheerful after taking a wall to his face and breaking through.”

“Can you show us the emergency station!” Whaitiri orders while Jason readjust the girl in his arm. 

The boy blinks. “Us?” Then he saws heir precious cargo. “Eri-chan!” 

Jason breathes. “You know her? She’s hurt. Cuts on her feet and arms-“ 

“This way!” yells the boy, taking Izuku arm in a vice grip. “Why didn’t you say that earlier!” 

“We were running!” 

They stumble in a room with medics and policemen and Harry grumbles. “My favorite peoples ever.”

“That’s because you have authorities issues,” Aren sasses. 

“Some of her cuts are severe,” Whaitiri takes control. “Two cuts with five millimeters deep and countless abrasions-“

“It’s okay, boy, you can let go-“

The girl, Eri, doesn’t seem to want to. She grabs at Izuku and sobs and Jason glares at the adult. 

“Just give me the first aid kit. I had lessons.”

“And experiences,” Lian winces. 

“Let’s not reveal that yet,” Aren says. 

The kid stays near them, speaking on his phone and relaying where Eri was. “We were looking for her,” he tells them. 

Jason takes Eri’s hands in his. “It’s okay pumpkin, we got you. Think you can let me look at your hands for a bit?” 

She stares at him for a while before relaxing her hand. Jason rewards her with a smile and a kiss on her brow. She blinks at him with a wonder far too common in Crime Alley and Jason grins to stop himself from yelling. 

“That is, sweet, thank you.”

He turns the little arm and Whaitiri grabs the tweeters and some disinfectant soap. “It will burn a little, taitamati,” she tells her gently. 

Harry elbows Izuku, cutting the muttering. “So?”

“She must be a villain’s victim, maybe a hostage,” Izuku says to his cluster. “But Red Riot… he recognizes her immediately and she didn’t…”

“A goal?” 

Izuku makes a trouble face. “Or a long term hostage.”

Lian sights and sit next to the kid. “What a mess.” She tightens her fist. “She’s just a kid…”

Red Riot comes back to them with a dark hair adult that pushes Izuku in a fan mode zone. “Erazorhead!” He gushes, eyes alight. 

Harry grunts and lets them. Jason stays still in Izuku’s body, while Whaitiri maneuvers the arms and hands. 

“What’s his power?” asks Aren to Izuku, cutting the rambling. 

“Erase. He could erase quirks. Emitter type,” Izuku gushes. 

Lei rolls to him. “Could he eraze us?” 

They fall silent. 

\- 

The answer was no. No, their connection was still full on under the red glare of the hero. 

“No need to that,” Harry mutters. Thankfully, he wasn’t in control. “What’s up with red eyes assholes?” 

“Stop excluding people for their eyes,” Aren whispers. 

“Voldingue, Katsuki, Superman and now this man.”

“Iiada has red eyes,” Izuku points. “And he is nice.”

“No a crush,” smiles Lian and Izuku splutters. 

Jason eyes them. “Joker has red eyes.”

“Unexpected ally,” Harry proclaims. “How’s the kid?” 

Whaitiri glares a little while fastening a bandage. “She will live. She will scar.”

The girl looks at the little bow with surprise. 

“Pretty cute, isn’t it?” tells her Jason. 

She hums. 

Erazorhead cuts the wait. “What were you doing there?” he demands, voice stern and it reminds Jason how Bruce were when he… takes some liberty with patrols.

“Just some errand for a project,” Whaitiri tells him. 

She sides steps. “No ideas what was it though. Wires, resin UV and acid and a plush?” 

“It was an All Might Plush with his third costume!” screams Izuku. 

“…I’m giving it to the girl,” Jason says to him and he put the plush out of the backpack that was miraculously still on his back. “Head up, pumpkin! Look what I have there!” 

“You alright with that Izuku?” asks Aren. 

Izuku pouts. “I wanted to put it with my collector but All Might have this… aura,” he makes a vague motion “and… he will always be safe and smiling. She needs it. She so needs it. And All might would have want that.” 

Eri takes the plush with curiosity and stroke the bright yellow hairs. “So soft…” 

“So manly, man!” the other adolescent gushes. He even has a tear in the corner of his eye. 

“Having a plush is manly?” asks Harry to Lian. 

She shrugs. “Maybe to this time period? Izuku sure has a lot.” 

“I don’t have ‘a lot’!” Izuku yelps, bright red. 

“…And Eri-kun happens to be near you?” forces the hero. 

Whaitiri turns to them, lost. She had just joined them when the bus exploded. 

“Er, no. I was just stepping out when a car was throw in the shop,” Izuku stammers. He frowns. “I hope Tsubasu-san is alright… he has a barrier quirk…”

“Focus,” Erazorhead prompts. 

“We runs? I means. I run? There were a lot of cars flying everywhere. Then we saw Eri-chan running barefoot and we caught her. We – I mean. I wanting to take her to a shelter or an hospital.”

“Stop saying we,” Whaitiri stresses. 

But if the hero caught the slips, he didn’t say and grills them on the parkour run they had.

“The road wasn’t safe. Villains were everywhere!” 

-

They are ushered no long after in a side room, reserved for heroes and officials. It’s clearly for emergency and functionality with a big white screen and bare walls. A steel table occupies the center of the room with a space in the center were a policeman was waiting. Beside adults in sorry states, others teen were present and Red Riot pushes them to his friends, Eri still in their arms. 

“She’s the girl with the gravitational quirk! She was against Kacchan at the tournament,” Izuku gushes again. “And the blue hair girl! She finished second in the third year one!” 

Lei rolls next to him. “Will they be a problem?”

“We need to define the problem first to decide this. None the less, I think the adult will be more difficult than the children of our age,” Aren muses, stroking the new piercing at his ear. 

“I want to try her hair style,” Lian tells Whaitiri about the girl with the long hair and bow. 

“Me too,” she agrees. 

“While it’s fantastic, please, ladies, focus,” Jason jokes at them, readjusting Eri in Izuku arms. 

“I want to try it on you,” Lian says back. Jason grins at her. 

“Eri-chan!” the heroes girls call, regrouping near them, or just Izuku. 

The girl stares, round eyes and all and promptly hide herself under Jason’s neck. 

“So cute…”

\- 

Izuku glares at Harry across his Uni room. “No.”

“Come on!” begs the other. “It’s not… I don’t know what it means!” 

Izuku looks at the sheet, saw some anachronisms… a lot of anachronisms and all the red corrections the teacher had make. 

“Harry… are you speaking about the fecundation in vitro?” 

Harry turns in the bed. “What about it?” he asks. “The teach wanting us to describe the origins of the human embryo.” 

“I know,” Izuku says, reading. “How did you know about Roow genes? I never speak to you of them…” 

Harry makes a gest. “I maybe read them somewhere.” 

“Harry, you need to destroy this!” Izuku screams. “It’s full of anachronisms!” 

“How come?” 

“How come?! Roow genes were discovered in 2138! And the first In vitro process, in 2010!” He points at the middle of the work. “And this? This’s the result of an illegal human experiment of 2054! On the first quirks users!” 

Harry crosses his eyes. “How can you remember boring things like that?”

“Harry!” 

\- 

Lian puts her hand back with a squishy sound and tries to not do something stupid. Like throwing up in her scuba. She hates fighting Wthra. They were mollusks like with weird parts and fives creepy eyes. 

And dumb. 

She wasn’t racist, okay? It’s just… they were at their fifth interplanetary invasion this year. Each fails. Sometimes, they failed by themselves because they tried to invade a planet during winter and find themselves dry out during summer. 

So, so dumb. 

“Don’t think that, Red Arrow,” scolds Saturn Girl inside her head. 

Lian frowns, still nauseous. “They’re so, so dumb.”

“They fabric the best atomic propulsor for jacht!” 

“Big deal, they fabric some dumb motors for dumber spaceship,” Lian grumbles. “They suck.” 

“Lian!” 

“They do,” agrees Harry. “Hey, if they are aquatic, with didn’t they have scuba? Like the fish in Mastermind?” 

“Because, they’re dumb,” Lian repeats. 

“For Kal-El sake,” swears Saturn Girl. 

Some Wthra splashes itself on a propulsor. Lian glares take a judging tone at the blond telepathic humanoid. 

“GWAAAAH!” screams Bouncing boy who receive some… mollusk thingy. 

Saturn Girl frowns again. “That… was uncalled for, Bouncing Boy.”

“I thing I have some under my pants! Makes it stop! Pull it out! Pull it oout!” 

“Gotcha,” Lian grins, pointing an arrow at the pants. 

\- 

“Harry, asks your husband to kill the elf king,” whispers Lian while Izuku was focusing on Aren and the attention the guards have to his characters. 

“Why?” Harry asks back.

Lian gestures to the map. “Because we suck at negotiating anyway and if we want to destroy this dragon of doom, we need the elfs out.” 

“It would make us their target instead.”

“Not if we convinced them that it was an act of war by the trolls. Also, we are victims.”

“You are not a victim,” Jason tells her, moping because his character was throw in a dungeon because a pet some royal dog.

“Hush, you criminal,” she grins deviously. “Come on, Harry!” 

He eyes her suspiciously. “Alright then. Hey! I asks my husband to attack the king because he was leering at me!” 

Izuku splutters. “What! No, why! Harry, you’re a gnome!”

Harry rolls anyway. 

“Oh, hell.” 

“You’re husband propose a threesome to the elf king.” 

“MERLIN’S BALLS!” 

\- 

“I’m just saying,” mutters Izuku while Jason recharges his guns and secures his knives. 

“Well, I’m the dead robin here,” Jason calls back. “And I’m the one he trained.”

“And we are the ones who were there in the aftermath!” Izuku yells. “And Batman is a superhero Jason! The one who inspired the undergrounds heroes of my area!” 

“Also, he won’t die,” Lei points. “Lian knew him, and some news from the-“

“I’m not going to kill him!” Jason cuts, breath short and-

“Easy,” Harry appears, “Hey, Aren, some help?” 

“What’s going on?” asks Lian. “I’m shooting at those dumb jellyfishes. Yes, they are dumb Saturn Girl.” She poses. “No, I’m not dissociating!” 

“You know, maybe warding your mind could help?”

“Warding your mind?” asks Lei. 

“Why are you even giving me hell for it, Izuku? Wasn’t it thant All Might destroyed your dream?” hisses Jason. 

Izuku glares at him. “He didn’t! He said- Never mind what he said! The point is, the heroes are the good guys!” 

“Heroes are humans, Izuku! Humans aren’t good or bad! They are both!” 

“Can everybody could stop screaming five seconds please!” howlers Whaitiri. “I’m in a exam! For going to that medical school! To save your sorry asses!” 

\- 

Lian sits near Brainac 5 with, well. It wasn’t a pout in her mind. 

“What’s up?” she asks, while watching some blinking buttons. She knows about the gravity one – some noob had punch it the last week because he wanted to make a point at ghost girl. Joke on him, Ghost Girl could float without it and she had handled his ass. She knows about the atmospheric one too, because it needs constants regulations with all the extraterrestrials in one damn small spaceship. Also, sometime the blue guy in the back put the nitrogen high and cause headache to all of them. 

Brainac 5 was the one who regulate all those. Being a machine and all. 

“No, he is not a machine,” Saturn Girl scolds her and Lian makes a mental face at her.

“Nothing new. Some politic had call for some unjust rules and another tentacled him for it in front of the particle projection. The Swyrma had a tsunami but Team B will help them instead of us. Graa want to shut down the Legion again.”

Lian crosses her eyes and Izuku drinks all the informations like the sponge he was. 

“Asks him if about the planet of the Swyrma! I think it’s in the centarus galaxy-“

“Are we still shooting the Wthra?” asks Lian instead, bored. 

Brainic 5 makes a weird mimic – he was expressive when you know his mimic and weird noises. 

“No. They excuses themselves.”

They stay silent while some chant in… Iiapl? Lian thinks, she wasn’t familiar with this chantry. The intern traductor filters some of the world but a lot of the slang passes and makes some cruds sentences that makes no senses. 

“Saturn Girl said… that you have some issues? With your…” he pauses and makes the corresponding frown. “Imaginary friends.”

Lian makes a face again. “I’m not five.” 

“You… aren’t?” asks more than agree the green pilot. “I’m sorry, I’m not familiar with the human aging rate.”

“No so much update,” she jokes faintly. “But more seriously… They are real, just… not here.”

Brainiac 5 nods then flicks a button and barks an order. 

“Not at this age, at least.”

“I’m friend with Superman,” Brainiac 5 says suddenly. He’s not here either. Five centuries, seven human months and three days in fact. And we didn’t saw eyes to eyes either when he was… with us. But we are friends. Is it the same thing?” 

“More or less…” cautiously words Lian. “I mean… wasn’t Superman from… How did you met Superman if you…”

“Time capsule in some warp physics. The algorithm are exiting.”

“Uhuh,” Lian says then twist a little and all the others give her the same incredulous looks. 

“Tell me more?” asks Lei, at her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, my cousin had show me how to get internet from my phone! See you next week!   
> I tried to correct some tenses mistakes but some corrections feels wrong somehow? So I let them. If it's weird, please tell me? Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first fic post ever! I hope you will like it. Don't mind the spelling mistakes but be welcome to point them to me! I'm trying to improve my english while having fun! And also, that idea seem interesting and it hadn't been done in BNHA yet... I think.  
> If the OCs are strange or something, please, do tell me. I actually hate inventing some and I try to pull characters from the other fandoms but it would had been too much. It's already too much.  
> Anyway, I'm rambling.   
> Also, I have no idea how to post italics or stuffs like that so the text is a little bland. 
> 
> Have a nice reading!


End file.
